Maybe You're the One
by Lady Serena Sparrow
Summary: Kouga is broken-hearted and Inuyasha is...being nice to him? A battle with a familiar foe leaves the bitter rivals wearing their hearts on their sleeves. The only problem is...will they let Kagome stand in their way? Inu/Kouga
1. Chapter 1

**Lady Serena: Woo hoo! My second Inuyasha fic written only by me. And I got 3 reviews on my first one!! Yay! Thank you to those who took the time to share their opinion! squeals and blushes Anyway, I'm done being a girly girl. Time for some action and romance…with a touch of angst. I have to admit that my other story was good but I am really good at writing angst some I have a feeling this one will be better. This is a yaoi fic a.k.a. boy/boy love. So Inuyasha and Kouga are going to be together in this story! Yay! If you disapprove of homosexuality then now is the time to press that back button. No flames please but helpful suggestions and nice comments are always welcome!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series **_**Inuyasha**_** so don't sue me. Or else I would have to live on the run for the rest of my life since I'm too broke to pay up.**

Maybe You're the One: Chapter One

Kouga was alone again, having left Ginta and Hakkaku in the dust as usual. He was perched on a thick tree branch and lost in his thoughts. To be exact, he was brooding. Kouga did not like to be depressed around others so he made sure to keep up the façade of being the tough guy with a heart of steel. Truthfully, he could be just as vulnerable and weak as a human. He grunted in frustration at the thought of his pack discovering the cause of his melancholy. He would never be able to live it down if they knew the truth. It was then that his nose picked up an unmistakably familiar scent and groaned. Of all people who could have passed by him right now, why did it have to be him? Kouga cursed his luck and gripped the trunk of the tree so tightly his sharp nails dug into it as if it were cheese.

In his mind he was chanting a prayer that he would remain undetected but fate was not on his side as an angry voice called up to him, "Hey you damn wolf! Get your scrawny ass down here! I've got some things to say to you."

For a moment Kouga considered simply ignoring the command and staying stubbornly in his tree but he knew it was better to get this confrontation over and done with. With a bitter sigh, Kouga jumped down, landing with grace, and slowly approached his impatiently waiting challenger.

"What the hell do you want Mutt? You may be too stupid to realize this but I was in the middle of something and I don't have time to waste on you," Kouga said as he narrowed his eyes at his rival.

In response Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled out his Tetsaiga, pointing it directly in Kouga's face. The wolf demon was truly unimpressed, "Oh? What's this? I thought you wanted to say some thing to me? Don't tell me you forgot how to speak and decided to let your sword do the talking for you?"

Inuyasha growled and finally decided to explain himself, "Fine you mangy wolf. I'll tell you why I'm here before I kill you. You did something to upset Kagome so now that she's not going to protect your pathetic ass I'm going to finally exterminate you."

Outraged and secretly heartbroken, Kouga glared fiercely at the half-demon in front of him before turning and beginning to walk back to the tree. Shocked by Kouga's strange reaction, Inuyasha returned his sword to normal and sheathed it. He hated to admit it, but it bothered him to see his rival and sometimes ally so disheartened. What happened to the Kouga who would rise to the bait and fully deliver a rough and vicious battle? He slowly approached the tree where Kouga had just jumped onto one of its branches and now sat staring glumly at a patch of leaves on the adjacent tree.

Annoyed at Inuyasha's presence Kouga spoke without a trace of emotion, "Inuyasha go back to your friends. Go be with Kagome."

Inuyasha became quite nervous at Kouga's tone. He knew the sound of a defeated man. He couldn't help but worry that Kouga had given up on life. His defeatist attitude was completely out of character and Inuyasha was determined to snap his rival out of it.

"I don't know what's got you down but you need to stop acting like a wimp and come down here and fight me!" the dog half-demon yelled up to Kouga.

Closing his eyes, Kouga struggled to hold back tears as he pleaded with the man who had what he wanted the most, "Please Inuyasha…just go. Kagome must be…missing you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the scent of salt swirled with the wind. Was Kouga crying? Inuyasha balked at the idea of the wolf demon being so weak as to show his emotions, especially in front of someone he hated. Unless Kouga was too far gone to care anymore? Inuyasha frowned before jumping up and landing roughly onto the branch Kouga was perched on, causing it to shake so hard Kouga almost fell off. Inuyasha glared down at Kouga's tear-streaked face. It was devastating to see that the usual gleam in Kouga's eyes was gone.

Embarrassed at being caught in his moment of weakness, Kouga looked away and sighed, "Why can't you just leave me alone? Can't you come back and kill me some other time?"

Inuyasha chuckled softly, shaking his head as he settled down near Kouga, causing the wolf to tense up, "Even if I wanted to kill ya I can't now because you're all pathetic and needy. So…why don't you save us some time and just tell me what's wrong?"

Kouga was stunned at this turn of events. He would never have imagined this moment in a million years. After all, Inuyasha hated his guts! Why would he waste his time and energy helping his rival?

"Ok…who are you and what have you done with the Mutt?" Kouga questioned with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Inuyasha let out a bark of laughter and replied, "I know it's weird but I do care about you Kouga…I'm not a complete jerk you know."

Kouga's expression softened and he sighed before finally explaining, "Do you remember when I bumped into your pack a few weeks ago and we battled that snake demon?"

Any trace of humor was gone as Inuyasha nodded and gestured for Kouga to continue, "Yeah, well I had a conversation with Kagome…about you."

Surprised, Inuyasha interrupted, "About me? Why?"

Nodding with his mouth grimly set in a line Kouga casually hid his shaking hands behind the back of his head as if he was leaning against the tree before he resumed his explanation, "Yeah…she finally gave me an answer to my proposal," he paused to get a hold of his emotions and noticed Inuyasha stiffen, "She said she can't be with me…because she's in love with you."

Inuyasha stared bug-eyed and with his jaw hanging at Kouga. He felt a surge of conflicting emotions swirling inside of him. He knew he felt somewhat relieved and pleased that Kagome had finally confessed her feelings for him, but he also felt something he couldn't quite place. Was it pity for his rival? Or perhaps something deeper than he wanted to admit?

He was abruptly brought out of his reverie by Kouga's string of curses and the wolf jumping to the ground. It took him a few seconds before he caught the scent of Naraku on the wind. He was instantly on his feet and jumping from tree to tree towards the origin of the smell which distinctly belonged to his enemy. He took a second to check if Kouga was still by the tree but was surprised… and glad, to see the wolf behaving like himself and running with reckless abandon into battle. The two rivals came into a clearing at the same time and were annoyed to see only Kagura standing before them, smirking at them as she floated on her enlarged fan.

It was Kouga who spoke first, glaring at Kagura with his usual fierceness, "Hey wretch! Where the hell is Naraku?"

Kagura laughed darkly, her red eyed glittering with malice, "Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about him. You have more important things to worry about right now. Things like…staying alive!"

With a quick gesture of her hand, a horde of demons came seemingly out of nowhere, catching Kouga and Inuyasha off guard. The demons immediately attacked and Kagura glided off to the sidelines to watch the battle, amusement dancing in her rubies.

"Damn you Kagura!" Inuyasha roared as he cut down three demons with one slash.

Even though the demons were not exactly strong opponents, they were determined and numerous. Inuyasha barely had time to take a breath in between each wave of enemies. His vision was blurry with the faces of hundreds of demons running towards him. The only thing standing between him and their deadly claws and fangs was his Tetsaiga and he tightened his grip on his protector. Suddenly there was a break in the circle of bodies surrounding him and he saw a glimpse of Kouga's form destroying his enemies in a flurry of movement. He grinned at the thought that Kouga was back to normal before he quickly reverted his attention to the fight before him.

It felt like hours later when the number of approaching demons had lowered to about thirty and Kouga and Inuyasha were both exhausted. Kagura's evil grin widened as she left the sidelines and flew towards her weakened prey. She knew they would both be too tired to properly defend themselves from her attack. Naraku would be pleased when she brought Inuyasha's severed head back as proof that she had succeeded where many others had failed. She had to admit that they were quite a sight to see, fighting their hearts out with their hair flowing wildly in the midst of battle. She had always found Kouga in particular quite attractive and it was a shame that she would have to cut the wolf down in his prime. But she had a job to do and she was determined to do it well.

Inuyasha had just slashed through another demon when he caught sight of Kagura fast approaching a preoccupied Kouga. He quickly cut through another demon coming at him and started running towards Kouga shouting to his ally, "Kouga…watch out! It's Kagura!"

Kouga heard Inuyasha's warning but didn't fully comprehend the words until it was too late. He pivoted to face the oncoming danger head first but she was closer than he had expected. Kagura used her fan to gather wind and flung it at Kouga, the wind slicing deep cuts into him. Inuyasha could only watch in horror as Kagura continued to viciously wallop Kouga as he struggled to get to his feet. Every time the wolf demon was close to standing up straight she would send another burst of air to push him forcefully down to the ground again.

"Kouga, hold on, I'm coming!" Inuyasha called out to the battered wolf, cutting down the persistant demons that got in his way as he ran.

Kouga heard Inuyasha's words and felt strengthened. The next time Kagura's blast of wind hit him, he sliced through it with a flying kick before landing on his feet with a smirk, "Ok…you've had your fun, but now it's my turn."

Kagura's eyes widened before shining with fake amusement but inside she was worried, "It's about time you give me a challenge. It's not fun if you just lay there and let me kill you."

Kouga snickered, glancing at his comrade who was still trying to get past a group of demons before turning his full attention to Kagura, "Ok bitch…let's do this."

They glared at each other but before either of them could make a move, Inuyasha's voice rang out, "Wind scar!"

Quick as a flash Kagura jumped to the left, the attack missing her by mere inches. Shocked and angry at Inuyasha's interference, Koga turned his glare on the half-demon who was still staring at Kagura with a frown on his face. Kagura, sensing no victory for this fight, waved at them before turning her feather and flying away without a wordFurious, Kouga unleashed his frustration on Inuyasha, "What the fuck is wrong with you Mutt? You let her get away! I had her! But no…you had to stick your damn nose in my business. I should kill you right here and now."

Inuyasha rounded on Kouga, prepared to tear into his rival but stopped short when he saw how injured Kouga was. The deep cuts were oozing blood and dark bruises covered Kouga's entired body. He was pretty sure some ribs were broken by the way Kouga's hand rested on his abdomen. The wolf demon was having difficulty breathing and could barely stand but his pure fury kept him going.

"What? You got nothing to say for yourself pretty boy?" Kouga gasped, the adrenalin which had been masking the pain fading so that he could feel everything hitting him at once.

Inuyasha was about to respond when Kouga's eyes fluttered shut and the wolf demon began to fall backwards. Luckily, Inuyasha reacted out of pure instinct and rushed forward and caught the unconscious man in his arms. His own exhaustion catching up with him, Inuyasha lifted Kouga and carried him bridal style to the shade of some nearby trees. After setting the other man down gently, Inuyasha crashed down next to him. He was bone-weary tired but he forced himself to keep his eyes open and turned to focus on treating Kouga's wounds.

It took two hours for him to assess and treat the wolf's injuries and by the time he was finished the sun began to set. Feeling the beginning of a cool breeze flowing into the area they rested in, Inuyasha generously took off his robe and lie down beside the still unconscious Kouga, using it to cover them both like a blanket. He blushed as he shyly turned to rest on his side and wrapped an arm around Kouga's waist, gently pulling the other man closer to him. He repeatedly told himself in his mind that it was just for body warmth and he was only keeping Kouga alive so that he could get rid of the mangy wolf himself. Yet, deep down a voice told him he was in denial and that he was enjoying this opportunity to be close to Kouga without them fighting.

He hesitated before whispering into Kouga's ear, thinking he would not hear him, "Don't you die on me…I need you."

Inuyasha sighed before letting his head drop next to Kouga's and drifting off into a comfortable sleep. What Inuyasha didn't know was that Kouga had been awakened by the cool breeze, but had been too lazy to open his eyes. So when the wolf demon heard Inuyasha's caring words, he was so shocked his eyes shot open. Kouga could only gape in awe at the sleeping half-demon next to him. Could Inuyasha possibly have feelings for him? He felt his heart flutter and his stomach churn as images of Inuyasha smiling at him burned into his brain. He knew he should feel disgusted and angry, but he could only feel proud and…happy? Kouga groaned in frustration. Now he was completely confused because of stupid Inuyasha and his stupid words with some damn meaning behind them.

"I need you too ya damn mutt," he said, a sad smile on his face, and he buried his face in Inuyasha's neck, immediately falling into a peaceful slumber.

**So, how'd ya like it? good? bad? terrible? Let me know! Just press the little purple button and let your words flow! This is not a oneshot so stay tuned because the next chapters will be coming up soon! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe you're the one chapter two**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha characters even though I want to.**

**Warning: Boy/boy pairing but there are mentions of girl/boy pairs too**

**Please check my profile page for my schedule of updates to know the next time I update this story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! Sorry for taking so long to update. Too many stories at once you know? :)**

A few weeks ago…

There was the sound of playful banter in the distance. Shippo and Inuyasha were laughing at the perverted monk Miroku. Apparently he had asked a lovely villager who happened to pass by for her to bare his child. This of course resulted in his face receiving a stinging slap from the woman and a heated glare from the infuriated demon slayer Sango. _Pathetic fools. I don't get why Kagome travels with them. Why do I allow it anyway?_

"Kouga, did you hear what I said?" came Kagome's sweet voice, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He smiled sheepishly at her and said, "Sorry Kagome. What did you say?"

Kagome internally grimaced and fixed her eyes on her feet as she mumbled, "I have an answer for your proposal."

Kouga's eyes widened in surprise and he smiled, barely able to conceal his excitement. He had been quite flattered when his woman had discreetly asked him to meet her, alone, after dinner by the end of the path out of the village towards the forest. He had eagerly agreed and despite several protests from the mutt, he set off to meet Kagome. _So this is why she called me out here! I can finally make her officially mine!_

"I'm sorry Kouga…but I can't be with you," she said softly.

In that moment, Kouga's world fell apart. A tornado could have torn the forest down around him, a lightning bolt could have struck the tree next to him, or even his enemy Naraku could have appeared before him, but none of that mattered now. He was dying inside and he couldn't care less about anything anymore. Despite his breaking heart, he tried to change her mind one last time.

"Please…don't say that. I love you. I can make you happy," he pleaded, not caring that Kouga of the wolves **never** begs.

Kagome slowly shook her head and with brown eyes shining with tears, she cried, "There's someone else! I've fallen in love with someone else!"

It was silent for a few awkward minutes before Kouga responded with a flat voice, "It's Inuyasha isn't it?"

Kagome was troubled by his sudden lack of emotion and she simply nodded.

He caught her off guard when he let out a bark of laughter and said, "Good. He should be happy with this. He won. He beat me at last. I never stood a chance anyway but you can't say I didn't try my best."

Their eyes met and Kagome was saddened to discover his eyes lacked his usual spark of determination. _It's gone and I'm the one to blame._

"I'm so sorry Kouga. But you can't give up on your goals. Your pack needs you! I know I hurt you but" she began trying to snap him out of it until he interrupted.

"I'm fine Kagome. Don't worry about it. Just go back to Inuyasha. He's waiting for you. I need to go anyway. I'll see you around."

He turned and started to walk away but then he stopped to glance back and flashed his usual cocky grin, "He sure is a lucky guy. Tell him that if he ever hurts you, he's going to have to answer to me."

Kagome gave him a sad smile and waved goodbye. As the wolf leader sped away she felt in her heart a sense of foreboding that she may never see him again.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was sneezing up a storm and his ears were ringing, "What the heck is going on?"

Sango laughed and asked him, "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha frowned and replied, "Yeah, I'm just peachy."

Miroku chimed in, "Someone must be talking about you. It's probably Kagome."

Inuyasha growled in annoyance and glanced at the forest Kagome and Koga had run off to.

"What's taking them so long? I swear if that damn wolf did something to her I'll tear him to shreds!"

Miroku chuckled and responded with his eyes twinkling mischievously, "Careful Inuyasha. If someone who doesn't know better hears you speak that way they might get the impression that you're jealous."

Sango and Shippo giggled and Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. He turned his deadly glare on the monk as he advanced slowly like a predator about to pounce on his prey. Miroku gulped nervously and began to back away with his arms raised in surrender.

"Now, now Inuyasha. I was just kidding! You wouldn't hurt your dear friend Miroku would you? Right buddy…pal?"

Just as Inuyasha had raised his knife-like claws poised to attack, Kagome's voice called out, "Sit!" and he was sent crashing to the ground.

However, Sango noticed it was lacking its usual strength. She watched warily as Kagome approached the group and was shocked by the girl's abnormal behavior. Kagome had her head down and she could barely walk straight. She also appeared to be trembling fiercely. _Something terrible has happened. _She walked straight up to Kagome and enveloped her in a comforting hug. It took a minute for Kagome's shock to fade before she buried her face into Sango's neck. The girl sobbed, her shoulders shaking, as Miroku and Shippo frowned. They could only observe quietly in concern and wonder wish they could help ease her pain. Inuyasha finally recovered and he stood to confront the time-traveler when he noticed the melancholy scene before him. _What's wrong with Kagome?_ His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He stomped over to Kagome and Sango and demanded, "Why are you crying?"

Kagome pulled away from Sango, sniffling pathetically, and stuttered, "I-it's not his fault. I j-just didn't think he would r-r-react like that."

Inuyasha glanced in the direction Kagome had come from and glared, "Was it that bastard wolf? He did this?"

Kagome shook head and tried to explain, "K-Koga didn't mean to hurt me. I was th-the one who…"

"No! Stop defending him Kagome. He doesn't deserve your sympathy. I've had it with him! I'm going to do what I should have done ages ago," the Hanyou roared.

Before anyone could stop him, he was gone; determined to find the wolf demon. _No one hurts Kagome and gets away with it. NO ONE._

Now…

Inuyasha awoke to the sounds of birds singing. He was wondering what had jolted him out of his deep sleep when he suddenly heard a twig snap somewhere to his right. The memories of what had occurred the previous day came rushing back and he was instantly on his feet. His guard was up and Tetsaiga drawn. Glancing down to his left to check on Kouga, he was shocked to discover that the injured wolf had vanished. He cursed under his breath and focused his senses to scan the area for Kouga's scent. _That's weird. He's right here? But I don't see him._

The white-haired half demon stepped as quietly as he could closer to where the sound of the snapped twig had originated. His hunch proves to be correct when he spotted the wounded dark-haired wolf leaning heavily against a tree. As he approached the other cautiously, he noticed the wolf was wheezing. He was inches away when Kouga suddenly let out a warning growl, stopping the Hanyou in his tracks.

"Stop being stubborn you idiot. You are obviously in no condition to be moving around, especially on your own. So shut up and let me help you," Inuyasha said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kouga sighed before weakly pushing himself off of the tree and he turned to stare at the Hanyou, "What's it to ya? You'd rather see me die anyway right? You did come to kill me… remember?"

Inuyasha squinted his eyes dangerously at the other man and snapped, "Of course I don't want you dead jackass! If I did I wouldn't be taking care of you right now!"

Kouga gaped at him and his cheeks turned bright pink. _Is Inuyasha trying to say that he cares about me? I thought what he said last night was just in the heat of the moment. DAMMIT! Now I'm even more confused._

"What the heck are you blushing like a girl for?" Inuyasha barked, not noticing his own flushed cheeks.

Kouga narrowed his eyes at the Hanyou and he was about to respond when they heard a familiar voice call out, "Inuyasha! Where are you?"

Both Inuyasha and Kouga's eyes widened. Inuyasha's in surprise and Kouga's in panic. They both thought, _Oh no…it's Kagome._


	3. Chapter 3

**Lady Serena: Hello all! It's been quite a while hasn't it? Sorry sorry! But you know how it is…writer's block and school. Augh…lame. But here comes chapter three at last! I'm not too sure that it's as good as I had originally planned but it turned out well considering how much I struggled to write this! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Boy/boy love and swearing and…serious kissing and petting! At last!**

**Disclaimer: Blah…don't own. Blah.**

**Maybe you're the one chapter three**

"Inuyasha! I know you're nearby! Answer me!" Kagome's loud voice full of irritation spiked through the air and the Hanyou and the wolf tensed.

Kouga's blue eyes widened in horror and he frantically whispered to the white-haired half-demon beside him, "Don't just stand there like an idiot! You'd better go to her right now!"

Inuyasha glared at him and snapped back, "Shut up damn wolf! If we just stay quiet and keep still…maybe she'll go away."

Kouga stared skeptically at his rival and Inuyasha growled. Ok, so maybe that wasn't the best idea. But he didn't see the jerk coming up with any! Kouga suddenly winced in pain and Inuyasha's annoyed expression turned into one of concern. He knew Kouga was seriously injured and a confrontation with Kagome would not help at the moment. He sighed and held out his hand to the wolf. Kouga gaped in awe at Inuyasha and the question in his eyes was clear: _why?_ Inuyasha looked away but kept his hand out. _Why indeed… _He bit his lip and grabbed the injured demon and pulled him closer. Kouga considered struggling as Inuyasha carefully, but quickly, lifted him onto his back, but he was so tired. His head was spinning and he felt over-heated so he only grunted his small complaint and held on tight as Inuyasha sped away from the area.

Kagome and the others arrived in the spot the two escapees had just been in two minutes too late.

Kagome sighed in exasperation, "I could have sworn he was here! I think he was with Kouga too because I sensed sacred jewel shards!"

Sango and Miroku, both being highly trained and very observant, exchanged a knowing glance. Miroku shrugged his shoulders at Kagome and Sango gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. They knew their friend was avoiding Kagome and they knew it had something to do with Kouga. They had sensed Kagura not too far from where they now stood and had a feeling a fight of some sort must have occurred. But they had so many questions and no Inuyasha to answer them. The monk and the demon slayer agreed not to tell Kagome so as not to upset her any further.

Shippo hugged Kagome's leg and piped up, "Don't worry Kagome! We'll find Inuyasha and Kouga! They're strong so they can protect themselves and each other!"

Kagome nodded hesitantly and managed to produce a shaky smile for the kitsune. Of course Inuyasha and Kouga could take care of themselves. But she still had a weird feeling about this. _Why are they still together? It's not like either of them to not come when I call. Are they avoiding me?I understand if Kouga doesn't want to see me again after I broke his heart, but what about Inuyasha? Inuyasha…do you not love me anymore?_

The hanyou and the wolf prince had come to a stop by a stream. Inuyasha was tired and thirsty but he knew that Kouga was still in bad shape and needed to be taken care of first. He lowered his rival turned ally (turned…friend?) to the ground and walked over to the stream, taking off his robe of the fire rat. He squatted and soaked his robe as Kouga watched through eyes cloudy from fever. _The mutt has a nice…body. Yeah…there's nothing gay about admiring his physique right? It's not like I'm yearning to touch him all over or anything. It's not like I had to fight a hard-on the whole time he had me on his back. I'm not gay! I love Kagome! It's not like a feeling that strong can just disappear over night! Or can it?_

"Here stupid wolf…this should help with the fever," Inuyasha said as he draped his robe over Kouga's hot body.

Blue eyes widened as he was snapped out of his thoughts and he shivered in delight at the relief the wet robe brought him. He lifted his gaze to meet narrowed yellow eyes and despite his urge to sneer at his rival and refuse to show gratitude, he allowed his mask to crack enough to show a genuine soft smile. Inuyasha blushed and turned away, his heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his feet. _Why do I feel so strange around that damn wolf right now? He looked so…adorable and helpless I just wanted to…to…kiss him. KISS HIM? Oh hell no! No way would I ever do something as disgusting as that! I am NOT gay!_

"Inuyasha…I'm not gay either but apparently you and I are thinking the same things," Kouga said softly and startling the panicking half-demon.

Inuyasha squeaked as he realized he must have spoken his thoughts out loud if Kouga knew what had been on his mind. It took a minute for the wolf's words to hit home in his mind and he pivoted sharply to face the injured man.

"What are you talking about idiot?" he growled, still desperate to salvage whatever sense of normalcy they had left.

Kouga sighed and pushed himself up to sit and lean against the tree he was under, "Come on Dog Breath…no more games. Aren't you tired of being in denial? I wasn't going to say anything but since you clearly feel the same way then why don't we just let it out in the open?"

Inuyasha glared half-heartedly at his companion before he sighed and walked over to flop down beside him, "Fine…so I think I have feelings for you alright? Are you happy now asshole?"

Kouga let out a bark of laughter and the inu blinked at him. He hated to admit it…but Kouga looked radiant when he laughed. He unconsciously leaned forward and reached out with his clawed right hand to gently cup Kouga's smiling face and tilt it toward his. Kouga's smiled fell away as he came back to his senses and realized Inuyasha's lips inches away from his. He flushed and his bottom lip trembled, but it was from nervousness and excitement. _Is he really going to kiss me?_

They both instinctively closed their eyes as their lips met. The kiss started off as just a soft brushing of the lips before Inuyasha began to apply pressure. He wrapped his arms around the wolf and pulled their bodies flush against each other, causing Kouga to gasp and allow Inuyasha's eager tongue into the hot mouth. Their demonic urges kicked in and they began a frenzied dance between their tongues. Kouga, who was still feverish, began to fear he would melt from the intense heat he sensed growing between them. The moans were growing louder and their hands were making bolder movements. _How far are we going to take this?_

When Inuyasha's hand, which had developed a mind of its own, stealthily traveled down to Kouga's butt, it began to gently stroke Kouga's bushy tail. Kouga suddenly yelped and clung desperately to Inuyasha's chest. The Hanyou immediately stopped his ministrations, fearful that he had caused the wolf pain, but Kouga growled and nipped his ear in a demanding way. Their eyes met and Inuyasha could see the burning lust in those amazing blues. He suddenly didn't care about Kagome or the fact that they were both male and that he was a half demon while Kouga was a wolf demon prince. None of it mattered anymore. They needed this…wanted this…and he was damned if he was going to let anything or anyone get in their way.

He resumed the stroking of the tail and quietly chuckled at the quiet, but sexy, whimpering his lover was releasing. _Lover? That's right. Kouga is my lover. Now that we've gone this far…there's no turning back. I just need him to be sure._

"Kouga…are you sure about this? I know you're hurt and you've got a bad fever so maybe this is just a rebound thing, but I can't handle being used that way. I need to know if you're willing to be with me…more than just this once," he whispered into the wolf's ear.

Kouga stopped moaning and glared fiercely at the white-haired sword-wielder, "Listen you dumb mutt…I may be injured and feverish and sure she did break my heart…but I take this kind of thing very seriously. I've got my pride as a wolf to uphold so I'm not going to let just anybody touch me so intimately ya got it? You should be honored! And of course I am going to expect you to be my mate for life now! Oh, and you better not cheat on me or get yourself killed!"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise for a few seconds before he grinned, his eyes twinkling with amusement, "I hear ya jerk…and the same goes for you. Now that I have you I'm not going to let you go. Not ever…you understand koi?"

Kouga turned an adorable bright red and nodded before he grumbled, "Now that we understand each other…can you please hurry up and take me? I'm really worked up right now and it's your fault."

Inuyasha laughed and quickly carried on with his love's wishes. _Anything you say. After all Kouga…after all of this time…I finally realized that you're __the one__. Not Kagome or Kikyo. YOU._

**Hmm…so. This was short but sweet yes? I did have more planned but due to my bad luck I am much too busy to continue this right now. So, please please please ****review**** and let me know if I should continue this story with the original plot ideas I had written down in my handy dandy fan-fiction notebook or should I just leave it there as an open ending? Let me know!**


End file.
